ZEIT
by Rav-malakhim
Summary: El tiempo es caprichoso con los que lejos están, pero nunca podrá contra los sentimientos.


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de Chrono Crusade, son propiedad de Daisuke moriyama.  
**

**Aclaraciones: El presente escrito, es una idea, que nació después de ver el anime y por supuesto de haber leido el manga, ya hace un par de años. En lo personal, me gusto más el manga; lo situó en el tomo 8 de esta sensacional historia, durante la primavera en que Rosette se encuentra a punto de morir. Espero que les guste, ya qué ando algo oxidada con esto de la escritura, hablo como si fuera una viejita... jijijiji... He de advertir que esta algo cursi, pero aun asi lo escribi... **

ZEIT (_tiempo_)

_"Es algo que no podemos evitar, sin embargo es capricho su voluntad"_

**PVO Rosette. **

Sólo deseo un poco más de tiempo, sin embargo la vida se me va y no deseo sucumbir a la oscuridad de la muerte, sí no estas a mi lado. Quiero verte una ves más, ver esa sonrisa gentil y a la vez melancólica, ofrecida de tus labios; escucharte pronunciar mi nombre cómo en aquellos días en que estábamos juntos.

¡Dios! Atiende a mi clemencia, no he pedido más de lo que tengo, no soy capaz de ser egoísta con mis sentimientos, por eso te ruego, extiendas mi vida un día más, dame la oportunidad de volverlo ha ver.

De decirle cuanto lo he extrañado y le he amado. Pero el tiempo se ha vuelto un enemigo cruel, no permite esperarte, y sé que hoy es el día, en que mi vida se extinguirá. Por favor Chrono Regresa, no me dejes sola, no quiero estar sola.

**PVO Chrono.**

Mi cuerpo esta en el límite, la legión que hay en mí esta muriendo poco a poco, y sin embargo no me he rendido al cansancio, sé que me esperas, y esa idea me fuerzas para seguir avanzando. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo he viajado, o cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos. Espero no estés molesta por lo que sucedió en Edén, pero no quise arriesgarme a perderte de nuevo, por eso lo hice.

Si cierro los ojos, puedo sentir esa calidez de tus labios sobre los míos, ayudándome a renovar fuerzas para llegar a tu lado. No hay día en que no piense en ti, siempre estas presente, dándome ánimos para seguir, y cumplir nuestra promesa.

Rosette, mí amada Rosette. Por el amor de tu dios, espero no sea demasiado tarde, y pueda verte una vez más, antes de…

**POV Rosette.**

A pesar de la preocupación de Asmaria, hoy me siento con fuerzas para andar por el campo, es un bello día de mayo, mi cabeza recorre cada memoria pasada, desde el día en que te conocí hasta el día en que nos separamos. La brisa de mayo juguetea entre mis cabellos; levanto la mirada y puedo ver el intenso azul del cielo, el sol es más cálido que en días pasados, y el aroma de las de las flores recién despiertas, perfuman el ambiente. Sólo hay algo que haría este día el mejor de todos, y eso eres tú.

Sé que mis fuerzas me abandonan a cada minuto, pero no pude resistirme a jugar con los niños del orfanato, después del almuerzo. Lo siento pero es mejor vivir lo más que pueda, no es así Chrno. Joshua, me vio y me reprendió, es algo irónico, recuerdo que ese papel me pertenecía cuando éramos niños.

Él no me puede engañar ni yo a él, ambos sabemos que hoy es el día, por lo qué, noto un aire de tristeza en su regaño. Al final, él se unió a nosotros en el juego. A la hora de la comida, recibimos ha un invitado, muy apreciado para mí, era el ministro regmintong; realmente no lo esperaba, tenia un mes desde su ultima visita.

Sus pláticas han sido gratificantes para mí, cómo una especie de consuelo a lo inevitable. Hablamos mucho durante el café, después me acompaño a la iglesia, donde continuamos la plática.

**POV Chrono.**

Al fin he llegado. He regresado al lugar donde comenzó todo, en el ambiente puedo percibir tu aroma mezclado entre el perfume de la flores. El ocaso esta próximo, debo darme prisa.

En el camino me encuentro ha Asmaria, -Cielos como ha crecido, ya es toda una dama- es lo único que puedo pensar. Ella no cree lo que esta viendo, he intenta articular palabra alguna, pero no puede, su rostro comienza a derramar lagrimas y me abraza.

-Ella esta en la iglesia, te espera. Me dice separándose de mi, cómo diciendo que me de prisa. A lo lejos puedo visualizar a Joshua, ayudando a los niños a recoger los juguetes de los más pequeños. Por un momento su mirada cruza con la mía, a lo que yo lo saludo, en ese instante uno de los pequeños comienza a llorar y Joshua corre a su auxilio.

Falta poco, Rosette. Camino hacia la iglesia y veo al reverendo regmintong salir. Él también ha cambiado. Al mirarnos inmediatamente me reconoció, por lo que menciono. Te has tardado un poco Chrono, pero ella te espera. Después de ello se marcho.

Mi corazón late emocionado, es una sensación extraña pero a la vez agradable, después de tanto tiempo… Rosette

**POV Rosette.**

Hablamos de tantas cosas, algunas de ellas eran agradables, otras no tanto, pero ni las recordaba, siento que no he vivido. Ewan, se ha ido, y yo aun continuo aquí, esperándolo, me prometió que regresaría. De pronto, siento que la respiración se me dificulta, -Dios aun no… Chrono. La hora ya casi llega, sé que no volveré a ver un nuevo día, trato de calmarme e intentar ponerme de pie, pero las fuerzas desiste a mi voluntad. Lloro, tengo miedo, no quiero morir, aun no. ¡Chrono! ¡CHRONO! Grito su nombre esperando que él me escuche.

**POV Chrono**

Escucho mi nombre con desesperación, dulce melodía, después de todo este tiempo. Abro las puertas que me impedían ver a mi amada. Ella se encontraba en el altar, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, No llores mas, ya estoy aquí.

**POV Rosette**

Mis ojos me juegan una mala pasada, si es así es cruel la muerte. Pero su rostro me muestra su sonrisa gentil, es él no hay duda. Esta aquí, Chrono. Lloro aun más, pero esta vez no es de tristeza, miedo o dolor, sino de felicidad. Con sólo verlo recupero algo de fuerzas, y corro a su lado.

**POV Chrono**

Rosette. Mi Rosette, me encamino a donde te encuentras, se que estas débil. Te recibo con los brazos abiertos. Y tú te entregas a ellos.

-Al fin regresaste. Chrono.

-Rosette.

-No sabes, cuan feliz estoy

Es calido, este sentimiento que nos une, que nos hizo tanta falta. Prometo no volver a dejarte. Levanto tu débil cuerpo, y te siento en las bancas. Tu rostro no deja de llorar, pero se que es de felicidad.

**POV Rosette**

Te extrañe, y sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a tu rostro, buscando tus labios, los cuales bese con pasión. Nunca te lo dije pero te amo.

Me abrasaste fuertemente, a tu cuerpo. Había tantas cosas que decirnos y tan poco tiempo. El sol ya casi se oculta, pero ya no me importa, si estoy a tu lado, levanto mi rostro buscando su mirada, a través de las vendas en su rostro, acaricio su mejilla, y él toma mi mano, a la cual le deposita un beso.

Yo no puedo evitarlo y me suelto en llanto nuevamente. Me vuelto muy sensible, por lo que me vuelvo a tu pecho tratando de ocultar mi rostro.

**POV Chrono**

Acaricio tu suave cabello dorado. Me gusta, y más ahora que te lo has dejado crecer. Levanto tu rostro y limpio tus lágrimas. Nunca me ha gustado verte triste o verte llorar. Sonrió nuevamente, y me acerco a ti, y una vez más acaricio tus labios con los míos. El tiempo ya no es ni amigo o enemigo. Ya no importa, lo que interesa ahora es que nunca te volveré a dejar.

Me siento cansado. La fatiga va ganando lugar en mi cuerpo. Sé que tú también lo sientes y es por eso que te atraigo más a mí.

**POV Rosette**

Chrono me ha estrechado entre sus brazos, por alguna razón ya no estoy asustada, ni tengo miedo a lo que suceda. Me acomodo más entre su cuerpo, la calidez es tan grata, que ahora puedo descansar.

Poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos. Sin antes decirle "Te amo Chrono, esta será nuestra ultima travesía. Así que no me sueltes"

**POV Chrono**

Escucho tus palabras, esa es la Rosette que conozco, que amo. Correspondo tus palabras de igual modo, "yo te amo a ti Rosette Christopher. Y nunca te dejare", después de ello la fatiga me consume por completo.

**Chrono/Rosette**

Un nueva travesía, una nueva aventura en donde juntos estaremos para siempre.

**FIN**

Autora: Gracias por leerlo, y no digan, qué no se los adverti, esta algo cursi... Tiene años que ha estado guardado en un carpeta en mi compu... y hasta que me anime en publicarlo.

Nuevamente GRACIAS y nos vemos.


End file.
